Anxieties
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Momo's pregnant and having a tough time with it. But her wife is there for her through everything, even when she's got her own worries. MomoJirou, Oneshot


**I love this pairing. Pregnancy issues in no particular order. May be OOC. I own nothing**

* * *

Momo was beautiful, a gift from the divine to humankind. Kyouka thought that almost every morning since they moved in together and even more often since they got married. She was easily the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen even before she got pregnant. And now she wasn't even human. She was so beautiful it was like she just transcended to become a freaking angel. Or something like that anyway. There never seemed to be the right words for how much she adored her wife.

They decided they wanted kids after their first anniversary but decided to save up and wait a few years while looking into their options. With Kyouka's best friend, Denki, being their willing and excited donor and enough money in the bank to be ready for such a big life change, they finally decided to go for it after their second year together.

It wasn't easy on either of them. Momo had to take time off her hero work and focused on her teaching instead which meant they had less money coming in. Her mother was getting a little irritating to deal with too. Kyouka loved that sweetheart of a woman but daily check-ins got hard to deal with real quick. Sure, her own parents were excited too but her mother-in-law was coming over or calling every single day! On top of that, they were getting a lot of hate mail for not only being two married heroes who were open about their sexual orientations (Kyouka was a lesbian, and Momo was bisexual), but for deciding to have a kid. Homophobia and prejudices in general had started to fade in more recent generations due to the appearance of quirks, but there were still a lot of people out there with too much hate in their hearts and time on their hands.

Momo was enthusiastic about motherhood, but Kyouka was a bit worried. She wasn't horrible with kids but she wasn't exactly the person her classmates called for babysitting either. They discussed it often, but she could never completely put her anxieties to rest no matter how many times her wife reassured her.

It was insanely stressful even before all the pregnancy issues started to crop up.

Momo had to stop using her quirk during her pregnancy and change her diet. Exercise was no problem for her; she was teaching hero classes after all. But it worried her to know she not only couldn't use her quirk but wasn't eating in a way that would allow her to create a lot of her go-to equipment in case of villain attack. The stress and anxiety made her irritable and she often lashed out at her wife who'd brought up the subject of children in the first place.

"If I can't protect my students during an attack, what good am I as a hero?!" She often snapped, once again struggling with her self-confidence. Even when she was in that sort of mood, she still worried that her wife might get upset with her for being "too weak to handle this well" or something. But she wasn't;Kyouka listened to her without getting angry or upset. She talked her through her fears like Momo did for her.

Sometimes Momo had absolutely no handle on her emotions whatsoever. One minute, she'd be upset, the next she'd be happy, and then she'd be annoyed again. She apologized constantly for it. Kyouka never seemed too bothered by it, sticking to her side no matter what.

The cravings hit her hard. Things she would've normally been absolutely disgusted by were suddenly the one thing she most wanted to eat. Sometimes they changed while her wife was at the store buying the ingredients to whatever she had wanted to eat before. She thought Kyouka would be annoyed by her weird, constantly changing cravings. But instead she watched Momo eat with a raised eyebrow, wiping crumbs or ice cream off her cheek. And when they suddenly changed, Momo would text her and she'd come home with what she wanted with a big grin on her face.

When they found out they were expecting a boy, Momo was worried Kyouka would be disappointed. A lot of the name's she'd already suggested were girl's names. But no, her wife looked like she was going to cry from happiness instead, staring at the ultrasound like it was the most beautiful image in the world.

When her water broke, Momo was picking up papers from the school, getting ready to grade assignments. She worried that Kyouka would be upset she didn't lay off working three days before their estimated due date. But no, she was just upset she wasn't there to help her on the ride to the hospital.

When their son was born, strong and healthy, Momo realized just how silly it was to worry. Kyouka loved her and would never abandon her or their adorable baby son Kouki. "I'm so worried that I'm not going to be good enough for him..." Kyouka admitted when she held him the first time. "He's so perfect..."

Their friends all came to celebrate the birth, cooing over the little guy. A few of them even got to hold him (under Kyouka's very watchful gaze). Even Present Mic and Aizawa came to congratulate them, Mic having been Kyouka's mentor. To their suprise, Aizawa was actually great with little Kouki who stopped crying as soon as the tired teacher held him. Mic, on the other hand, was excited and accidentally kept getting too loud so he had to leave, pouting in the lobby about how the baby was totally asking for a screaming challenge anyway.

When Momo later admitted all her past anxieties to her wife, Kyouka told her what she already knew: there was no way that would happen. "I'd never leave you! 'sides, I figured you were going through a lot. You've got every right to get irritated now and then."

Momo still got anxious from time to time; dealing with a newborn was far from easy on a relationship. But rather than keep it all inside, she talked to her loving and supportive wife about them. And when they had fights, their son's godfather was always there for either of them to rely on. Sometimes that made her worry too; strangers saw Kyouka and Denki together with Kouki and assumed they were a young married couple. She didn't blame them. Kouki had Kaminari's eyes but black hair like both Kyouka and Momo, and the way Kyouka and Denki fought at times...it did seem like they were family.

But like a lot of her worries, it was something she confided in her wife about them and realized there was no cause for worry in the first place. They weren't the perfect family, but she decided, curling up next to her wife after putting their young son to bed, they were pretty close.


End file.
